deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
Eight Survivor Rule
:see also 72 Hour Mode#Timeline The ' Eight Survivor Rule' is a rule and limit in Dead Rising, Dead Rising 2, and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, in which there can only be 8 active survivors in Fortune City or Willamette Parkview Mall at once. These survivors are found in missions or scoops. The mission's survivors count toward the limit when the mission becomes active at certain specific times of the game (See Scoops or Missions for specific times). Each mission or scoop has a certain number of active survivors in it. Sometimes missions may involve 3 survivors but the mission only counts as having 2 active survivors since one of the survivors in that mission is killed off during a cutscene or spawns after the cutscene that opens the mission triggers. Usually only survivors that are visible BEFORE the cutscene for a mission triggers count as active survivors in Dead Rising 2. The player can see them while approaching the mission area. Survivors that are in Chuck or Frank's party count toward the 8 survivors limit as well. A survivor will not count toward the limit once that survivor is in the safe house or dead. Once a mission or scoop expires or fails, the survivors in that case are cancelled along with the mission or scoop.Kevin Hall, Dead Rising 2 Walkthrough, Games Radar, (September 28, 2010). Only once a potential number of escortable survivors in a mission or scoop falls below the maximum of eight, Frank or Chuck will be able to see the mission or scoop. So Frank or Chuck can get a call about a scoop or mission hours after they were originally supposed to get the call. If the number of escortable survivors never drops to eight or below eight, Frank or Chuck will never be able to see the mission or scoop. If a player cannot see a mission or scoop, it is probably because of the eight survivor rule. Psychopaths do not count toward the limit, except for Snowflake the Tiger, who can become a rescuable survivor. Dead Rising In Dead Rising, Otis will not call and alert Frank about a scoop if Frank has the maximum amount of survivors or if the number of survivors in the active scoops plus the number of current survivors in your party equal more than 8.Dead Rising Survivor List, GameFAQs, (October 8, 2006). This includes unannounced scoops and scoops which Frank never answered. If Frank has the potential to rescue a survivor, that survivor is counted toward the eight survivor rule. This rule first comes into effect with Shadow Of The North Plaza which is normally available for the first time on Day 1, September 19, 11pm. There are ten scoops before Shadow Of The North Plaza, seven of those which can be active with 8 savable survivors at 11pm. Brad Garrison, Isabela Keyes, and Tad Hawthorne do not count towards this limit as Brad and Isabela are involved in cases and apply differently. Tad is not counted as his appearance is caused by completing Photo Challenge, ensuring that he will be spawned as soon as Photographer's Pride is activated regardless of current survivor numbers. |valign=top|There are three missions before Shadow Of The North Plaza which are irrelevant to the eight survivor rule: |} Dead Rising 2 For example if these missions are left open: The game now has 6 active survivors, which means that Brains Over Brawn, with four survivors, will not activate at Day 1, September 25, 3:30 pm while the active survivors remain active. Only a mission with two survivors would activate at that time since it would push the active survivors up above the maximum number of 8.Kevin Hall, Dead Rising 2 Walkthrough, Games Radar, (September 28, 2010). See also *Come On Follow Me - Dead Rising 2 achievement References Category:Gameplay Category:Dead Rising Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record